Waiter, please!
by Rowans land of imangation
Summary: Sasuke works at a 5 star Japanese cuisine restaurant, what happens when the regular customer Naruto takes Sasuke out. Will something evolve, or will it crash and fall?
1. Chapter 1

BoyXboy ... no likey, no ready.

Waiter please!

Chapter one - hanging out or date?

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke quickly turned around while in the midst of a mad rush in the kitchen. "yes!"

"Table four is getting annoied, there celebration udon still hasn't come out. And new costumers are arriving!! Quick Sasuke! what do you think i'm paying you for!"

Sasuke darts for the door walking past his boss.

"you hardly pay me anything at all, you old bat." he mumbled as he walked past.

Both of them new it was a mere joke.

This was Sasuke Uchiha's life at the moment. Gruling hours at a popular Japanese cusine resteraunt. He didn't love the job, but he didn't hate it either. He got paid after all. But he always felt bored with his life somehow. No romance, no action, the same rutine over and over again.

"Hello sir, are you having a good night?" Sasuke said with a big smile.

"Yes actually. I am. Could i please get a table for one."

"of course. is there no guest tonight?"

"unfortunatly no. i'm dining by myself tonight."

"oh, well if you'll follow me."

Sasuke lead the strange young man to a table near the window. Where he could look out at the distent moon.

"Here is you're table, if you need anything just ask."

Nerly every night the same boy would come to eat at our restraunt. While that same boy came every night sasuke found himself becoming soughtof more casual and friendly towards him.

"Hey Naruto, how you going? back for another meal tonight."

"yeah! i'm good, sasuke. Still being bossed around i see."

Both there head turned in the direction of screaming and yelling

"unfortunatly, same table right?"

"yup."

and once again Sasuke lead Naruto to his table next to the window to gaze out into the nights sky.

Sasuke finished work a couple of hourse early that night. WHen he walked out of the staff room in his change of clothes he saw that Naruto was still there drinking a bottle of voldka.

"Naruto? i don't mean to be rude but, its been three hours why are you still here?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who had surprised him.

"oh, i was waiting for you to finish."

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"why is that?" Sasuke said unsure.

"well, you seem like a nice guy. I would like to get to know you a bit better."

Despite the awkwadness of Naruto asking something of this from Sasuke. Sasuke saw fun in it.

"sure, wanna hit the clubs? i haven't got school tomorrow."

"me either, lets go."

Both of them smiled and walked out of the resturant.

They pulled up at a club named 'frenzy'

"frenzy? weird name."

"Best club though, always as the best remix's, techno, whatever basically that has an awesome beat."

"Sounds like fun, ready?"

Both of them got out of Naruto's car and walked into the club.

though none of them were really dressed for it. Sasuke was wearing tight black pants with a black red and blue shit. His hair was don'e nicley, spiked at the black with flowey bangs at the front, and he had just put his lips piecing back in. Naruto was wearing semi-tight deneim jeans with a tight black shirt his hair as spiked and he had a black pair of sunglasses that he wore on his head. He also had a necklace that Sasuke couldn't really see for it was hiding under his shirt.

Both of the boys made their way to the club full of excitment.

--I wonder if Sasuke is gay...? i hope he is, Cause he is super hot in tight jeans...--

"what are you staring at Naruto?" Sasuke asked questionly.

"something hot..."Naruto said in a daze.

"WHAT!?"

"i.. i mean um, nothing!!"

Sasuke blushed and looked away akwardly.

--Is Naruto gay!? oh god, what have you gotton yourself into, urgh... that means that this is a ... DATE!!!?.--


	2. Chapter 2

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 2 – I wont remember.

Sasuke and Naruto sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks.

There was a kind of awkward feel between both of them.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto. "um, yeah?"

"Is there something on your mind, your acting a bit strange, a bit distant?"

Sasuke and Naruto have known each other for a while know. Naruto always came down to the restaurant to see Sasuke and sometime Sasuke would stop working a chat with Naruto for a while, so both knew each others personalities well, well enough to know if something is troubling them.

"There is something on my mind... but it's kind of a rude question."

"oh, well. It doesn't matter it's already quite awkward."

Sasuke laughed akwardly.

"well, I was wondering. Are … Are you gay, Naruto?" Sasuke said in a whisper.

Naruto was in shock.

"wh-why's that?"

"i just kind of get this feeling this is a date and..."

Naruto just laughed.

"That's stupid. Your my friend, so what if i'm gay. Are you creeped out?"

Natruto continued laughing while Sasuke sat there in shock.

-okay his gay, but this isn't a date. I feel a bit nervous and I am a bit freaked out...Jeez!!-

A while past and Sasuke forgot about the akwardness between them and just started to have fun. They would dance, have drinks and just have a good time.

"Sasuke you up for anoher drink?"

"hell yes! Bring it on! I dont hhave work tomorrow so its all good."

"Sweet." Naruto said while smiling at Sasuke.

-you are one hell of a guy, Sasuke. Too bad, your not interested... Not that that can't change-

Naruto smirked at Sasuke, but Sasuke was being oblivious to nerly everything at the present moment.

About two hours later, both boys were pretty drunk. They had gone to different clubs as well this club they were at now where purely for the dance.

They were out on the dance floor dancing with everybody else.

Naruto grabed Sasukes hand and pulled him close to his body. Sasuke didn't reject his ofer of dancing he was way to drunk to think over it properly. Naruto grabed Sasuke's hip and swayed him in his own rythem. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know i'm not gay!" Sasuke said laughing not taking the whole thing seriously.

"but you're so hot, how can I resist?" Naruto said seriously, not thinking.

Sasuke laughed "ou're right, your pretty hot too!"

"oh? I thought you weren't gay Sasuke?"

"well, you're pretty tempting." Sasuke smiled, while blushing slightly.

"were both too drunk."

"i know!" Both of them laughed.

Both boys sweating, drunk, hot and full of energy, who wouldn't find the other attractive. A ferw minuets later, Naruto still hadn't rtemoved his hand from Sasuke's waist neither did Sasuke want him to move it.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto "Yeah?"

"Can you remember this tomorrow?"

Sasuke smiled. "What if I don't?"

"I'll be upset." Naruto pouted, and Sasuke laughed at him.

"Lets hope."

-Naruto... i'm too drunk, but even if I do wake up not knowing what I did last night... I'll still have the feelings that I have for you right now.-

Naruto then grabed the Back of Sasuke neck pulling him centimetres away from his face.

"If I kiss you will you be mad?"

Sasuke, trying not to resist, broke away from Naruto.

"Naruto, i'm sorry."

Sasuke then stumbled off out of the club. He was walking down the road, his house was a while from here, about an hour he was estimating. It was going to be a long walk.

-I can't do it. I can't. It's just not right. I couldn't imagine what everybody would think, what my parents would do. Urgh men are not supposed to like each other. This is stupid. The alchole must have gotton to my head... i'm so stupid.-

--back at the club---

Naruto was at the bar drinking.

-i'll take that as a 'yes'then. Why did he have to walk away from me. He was totally into it. He was swaying his hips with mine, hew was blushing, he as smiling. What did I do wrong?-

a tear formed in Narutos eye.

-i really like this guy...-


	3. Chapter 3

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 3 – Lies for truth.

Sasuke had been walking for about half an hour now, he wasn't even close to his house.

-Naruto, i'm so sorry. The alchole took hold of me. I can't see anything between us.-

Sasuke sudenly stopped walking.

"If I don't care about you at all why do I feel so guilty and hurt!? Why do I just want to run back and see you!?" Sasuke cried outy to know one, the streets were empty. At two in the morning it was expected. Sasuke kneeled down crying into his hands, he had no idea what was wrong with him.

--Sasuke's Apartment--

Sasuke lived in his own apartment. He had nobody. Nobody execpt that blonde idiot. He was the only thing on his mind, constanly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad, hurt and regretful. That was soon interupted by vomit slowly rising to his mouth.

"oh shit!"

Sasuke ran to the toilet and vomited.

And once again, started to cry.

--Next morning--

Sasuke woke with a pounding headache, and as he feared he still remebered last night. The image clear in his mind, he doesnt remember getting drinks, he doesn't remember anything but how he hurt Naruto and how bad he felt, how regretful and how confused he was at that moment.

"i wish I didn't remember." Sasuke said croakley as he got out from his warm bed.

BEEP BEEP.

He looked at his phone, it was a txt from Naruto.

'_hey Sasuke, hope I didn't wake you up. _

_How are you?_

_Do you still remember last night?'_

From the look of things, he doesn't seem hurt.

--Naruto's house--

Naruto sat by his phone waiting eargly as he remember every moment of last night.

--

"_would you be mad if I kissed you?"_

_--_

Naruto couldn't believe how stupid he was. Of course Sasuke would be mad, Naruto just hoped that Sasuke didn't remember anything so he could start over. Try everything to make Sasuke see that he was a really great guy to hang out with, and if it came to anything else Naruto would be greatful too. Sasuke was one heck of a guy ad he didn't want to loose him.

BEEP BEEP.

Naruto practically jumped onto his phone in attemped from his desk to his bed where he left his phone. He opend the message.

_'You didn't wake me. I feel_

_like shit, I have the biggest hang_

_over. You? I don't remember anything. Do you?'_

"oh..." Naruto said slighty sad that Sasuke didn't remember anything about the night.

Even though they stuffed it up at the end everything was going great... until Naruto wanted to kiss him.

Naruto started to txt back, pressing the little buttons quickly.

_'hang over aswell. I remember a little. See_

_You later.'_

--Sasuke's work--

It had been about three weeks since Naruto and Sasuke's night together, that both say they don't remember. Naruto only came in twice since then which was very strange since he use to come in nerly everyday the weeks before that.

When Naruto came in he would hardly even talk to Sasuke, it was if he knew what happens that nigh, he always seemed really hurt, and those big sky blue eyes always had that look. The look of wanting, of hurt, confussion. Sasuke knew that. He knew something was wrong and that it was his fault. He knew that he needed to make it up to him, the only problem was that whenever Sasuke saw Naruto he would get nevous and act differently. He thought that if he saw Naruto more his feeling would settle, but each time Naruto came back in Sasuke would stutter blush and lose his cool. Which he did not like one bit!

"Sasuke! Theres a costumer! Atend to that please!"

"yes, yes!"

Sasuke step out of the staff only kitchen with his head down looking at where he stepped.

"Hello, how are ..." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto there with another man.

".. you, Naruto?" his tone dropping slightly.

"hi Sasuke. I brought someone to eat with me tonight. Sasuke this is Kiba, Kiba, Sasuke." Naruto smiled brightly, this is the happiset he has seen Naruto in a while.

"Hello Sasuke! I'm so glad to meet you! Naruto told me all about you!" Kiba said in the girlest tone he could do.

--Naruto! What is this man too you!? I know your gay! Is this your boyfriend!? Why do I feel so mad! Come on Sasuke don't loose your cool.--

There was a silence between all of the boys, Kiba was holding out his hand for Sasuke to shake, but Sasuke just stood there looking angrily at Naruto.

--Sasuke... You like me don't you, you're face says it all. Kiba i'm so glad you agreed to be my pretend boyfriend for tonight. Thank you!--


	4. Chapter 4

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 4 – What would you do?

Kiba akwardly took his hand back.

"well, Naruto and I would like a table for two. Naruto was telling me about this wonderful table next to..."

"i'm so sorry! But that table has been reserved, there is a table in another part of the restraunt." Sasuke interupted rudely.

"oh. That is fine then." Kiba smiled sweetly while he sneeked a hand around Naruto's waist.

Which made Sasuke more angry.

"follow me!" Sasuke then stormed off to a near by table.

Once he got there he didn't look at Naruto say anything else he just went on to go and do his job.

Once Sasuke was out of hearing range Naruto leaned over to Kiba.

"Thanks a bunch for this Kiba! He is totally jelous."

"oh, I know. When I put my arm around you did you see his face!?" Kiba laughed.

"yeah, I feel a bit bad. But at least now I know he has feelings for me." Naruto blushed at the thought.

--The staff room toilets--

Sasuke sat on one of the toilets alone trying to make his anger escape him before he went back to work.

--stupid Naruto! Why the hell would I care about you!? Why am I so angry and worked up. God damn you Naruto! But even if I did have feelings for him, AND I DON'T, I wouldn't be able to do anything because he is with stupid Kiba. Urgh... This is so confusing!--

--Half an hour later--

Sasuke came out of the staff room toilets wich was in clear sight of Naruto and Kibas table. They were laughing and having a great time. Sasuke saw Kiba glance at him.

"Sasuke? Come over here." Kiba shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over and in the nicest manner said. "What can I do for you?" He tried smiling but failed miserably at it.

Naruto could see how hurt Sasuke was and he felt relly bad for doing this.

"um, Sasuke may I talk with you privately?"

Kiba shout a look at Naruto he was quite confused. Sasuke Sighed.

"fine, come out back, I have five minuets to spare."

--Naruto, what do you want with me?--

"Sasuke, whats wrong, your usually not like this?" Naruto said sympathetically.

"Yeah, and you don't usually bring your boyfriends around." Sasuke said whilest not looking at Naruto.

"How do you know his my boyfriend?"

"Because you said you were gay, and he put his hand around your wasit and you usually come alone.."

"Then why are you so jelouse? Why are you getting mad? It's not like you shouild care."

"i know I shouldn't!" Sasuke yelled. Looking at Naruto this time.

"Then why?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know, he didn't know why?

"...i have no idea." Sasuke started to tremble.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, hopeing for some type of sign of exceptence.

But nothing came...

"Sasuke,you need to clear your head, right?" Naruto said somewhat sadly.

Sasuke ddin't say anything.

"Look, i'm not going to do anything to you, and I know you remember the other night. How else would you know i'm gay? I will leave you alone for however long it takes... Call me back when you figure it out."

Naruto was walking away from Sasuke and something inside of him was hurting, the tears that Sasuke had been holding inside let out.

"What do you mean!?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto back that was now going into the restraunt.

The door closed and Sasuke didn't know what to do, how to feel. He was just confused.

And all he could do was cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 5- (TAYLAH PUT CHAPTER NAMEE!!!!)

one week later...

-Naruto's bedroom-

"Naruto are you having regrets!?" Kiba shouted down at the phone.

"well, maybe. I mean when I left to go you should have seen his face. He was so upset."

"well at least you know he likes you, right?"

"yeah... But he doesn't." Naruto said sadly.

"what!? How does that work out!?"

"his not gay, Kiba, and he obviously can't get that together, he just needs time to think."

"jesus christ, why the hell are you interested in him then! He is defentially not your type. Since when have you started dating emo's!?"

"why are you being so mean? I dont know why, and I know he isn't my type, but it still doesn't change the fact that i'm falling head over heels for him."

Naruto hung up the phone before Kiba could talk back, and colapsed on his bed.

'I wonder how his doing with all of this..?'

Naruto's phone then rung again, it was Kiba.

"shit Kiba I don't want to talk."

"aw, come on. If you hang up I wont sto.."

Naruto threw the phone next to him.

'stupid fucking Kiba.'

-The backstreets-

'god I hate work.'

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the street.

'stupid Naruto, its his fault I feel so shitty. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I need to call him to get this out of my system.'

Sasuke reached in his pocket and grabbed out his cell.

'bring bring'

"Look Kiba I already told you I don't want to talk to you, I already feel bad enough for tricking Sasuke into that stupid attempt to make him jelouse, you such an ..." Naruto then started to hear sobs.

"Shit! Who is this!? Sasuke!? Wait I didn't..."

Sasuke hung up the phone.

'So all of that was a pathetic joke to make me jelouse, he is such an ass. I am so angry! I got all upset! … shit, that means I was jelous! Fuck.'

Sasuke punch the wall near him, whiched happen to be bricks and he screamed out in pain. He looked down at his bloody hand.

His cell started to ring, it was Naruto.

He picked it up.

"Naruto. Go fuck yourself! I never want you to call me again!" Sasuke sobbed and yelled.

"...fine."

Sasuke hung up.

"Your such a dickhead, Naruto!"

-2 months later-

"he keept his word for it, he has never called, not once, no txt anything."

"well, do you feel any better?"

"no." Sasuke admitted to his best friend Shikamaru.

"well, Sasuke I hate to say but, I think you really like him. You have been like this for ages. Why don't you just drop it and get back to reality."

"but.."

"but nothing! Can't you see you head over heals for him, shit jus accept it already. Can't you see he wanted to do that to make you see."

"thats stupid. He could have done it so many other ways."

"so your saying you do?" Shikamaru smirked.

"no! um... i'm leaving"

Sasuke stood up from hid chair and left the cafe.

"You know you love him don't you!" Shiklamaru yelled, as Sasuke was walking out.

"...Maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 6 -

As usual Sasuke was at the counter waiting for customers to walk throught the door, but subcontiously he would always be looking out on the streets for Naruto. Everywhere he went lately he would subcountiously look around for him.

A part of him new that, a part of him didn't want to execpt it.

When suddenly, everything started to move in slow motion, it was just for a second, soething in side him dyed but reopend at the same time, his heart was beating so fast, but it felt as if it were not beating at all.

Naruto walked into the door, and noticed Sasuke. He walked up to the counter, not saying a word.

'Waiter, may I please speak with you outside?'

Sasuke didn't say anything he just stared at Naruto, confused, worried, grateful, happy, sad, angry and dissapointed. Wave of theese emotions continued to strike him.

'follow me.' sasuke said walking away.

As told Naruto followed him out back to were the staff members usually go for breaks. When there sasuke stood there looking at him.

"...well?" Sasuke said demanding, and obviously not happy.

"... were you ever planing to call me again?" Naruto said moving closer to Sasuke.

" I was, it's just. I'm so confused. I don't know what I am doing. How I am feeling its all a blur." Sasuke said sadly, looking at Naruto who continued to come closer.

Sasuke noticed this and begined to walk backwards.

"... Don't walk away. You will never know unless you try things, right?" Naruto said suductively.

Sasuke now backed up on the wall, trembled.

"Naruto... please." Sasuke worried.

Naruto pushed himself up on Sasuke, there fore heads touching, there body touching.

"Naruto... this is not right." Sasuke tried to sound demanding, but failed.

On a cold night like this in the city it was nice to feel the warmth of another, but Sasuke couldn't help but think he was really enjoying this.

Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasukes.

Sasuke sinked into this feeling, being engulfed in this feeling was wonderful.

Naruto pulled himself away.

"Waiter, please."

Naruto pulled away completely.

"Think about it properly. I will come back in a weeks time same day, after your work shift. Please think about it."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

"please."

With that Naruto walked away.

'one week to think about this?'

-4 days later-

~Sasuke pov~

I awoke this morning from a very erotic dream, it was very imaganitive, creative and worse of all. It was two men. Naruto and I. Together in my living room floor. I have know idea why but my dreams of him and me are becoming more erotic and creative everynight, since that simple light kiss with him, all my dreams are sex dreams with him. Of course before that they were only a light kiss or it was like waking up beside him, or just having a home made dinner with him. But never have they been this 'sexual'. If anything i'm a bi scared of having wet dreams four nights in a row, washing is starting to be a pain.

~end of Sasuke pov.~


	7. Chapter 7

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 7 - choices

As promised Naruto came back a week ater to the restraunt. Sasuke was waiting all night for him to come by.

'_maybe he will kiss me again... '_

That was all Sasuke mind was thinking, over and over again.

"Sasuke, would you like to come out back again?" Naruto asked, inerupting Sasuke thinking.

"Follow me."

They walked past all the tables and out the back door, as the last time there ws a long silence until sombody spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto ask seriously.

"i'm okay."

"feeling." Naruto said bluntly.

Sasuke's cheeks turn a slight pink. But thatg was short lived when Sasuke thought of questions he wanted answers for.

"why did you fake Kiba as your boyfriend?"

Naruto looked away awkwardly.

"i wanted to know if you had feelings for me like I did for you, and thats the only thing I could think of...so that you wouldn't know yourself."

Naruto shifted uncomfortabley.

"...And when I saw that you were unhappy with what you were seeing, I knew you had feelings for me. I'm, sorry."

"so in other words, you were happy that I was being hurt." Sauske said bluntly.

"No! Sasuke..."

Sasuke started tearing up.

"Don't even say my name! Or are you happy that your little game is working!?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Naruto Uzimaki, you are a horrible person to play with my feelings like that! I was warming up to the idea of you and I!" Sasuke was remebering his anger from ages ago, and how much it hurt. Doing this felt good. To let it all out.

Naruto was speachless, what else could he say?

"Naruto, I don't want to see you for a while. I will tell you when I have the slightest bit of composure to even talk to you." Sasuke said calmly, gaining back his normal self.

"i'm sorry for wasting you time."

Naruto then walked off.

' _can't believe that guy!! '_

_-_a week later-

All week he had Naruto on his mind, weather it was angery, sadness, emptyness or thoose crazy dreams. He had relised that the only tim he wasn't thinking about him was when he was with him. All of this was to confusing.

After Sasuke had finished work he sat on the side of the empty street curve. He pulled out his cell phone and rang Naruto's number.

"hello...?"

Sasuke mouth was caught.

"Sasuke, is that you?"

"...yeah. Can I meet you?"

"sure! My apartment isn't far from you're work. Apartment number 34, in the big tall black building you will see it."

Naruto hung up.

Moments later Sasuke arrived at Naruto door.

_'puull yourself together Sasuke. If you love him everything your planning will feel right.'_

Sasuke knocked on the door and Naruto open it when sudenly.....


	8. Chapter 8

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 8 - forgiveness ?

Sasuke spotted a half naked Kiba in the background.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said joyessly.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke said sternly while glaring at a Kiba standing in the background.

"he just came over for a while, he was just going."

"hey!" Kiba said unfairly.

"Kiba, go!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke jump.

Once Kiba was out of the way Naruto brang Sasuke into the kitchen where Sasuke sat at the bench.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"..." Sasuke shifted awkwardly.

"...i don't hate you." Sasuke said shyly.

"oh. Okay, well thats good." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "..and I know I have some..." He took another breath. "some special feelings. Because..."

"because...?"

"because, this is the only time I don't think about you! I hate this feeling that I am getting tangled in! It's suffacating."

Naruto Blushed several shades of red and pink.

"you're not the only one you know." Naruto said calmly.

"At least you like it." Sasuke snapped.

If Naruto had learnt anything about Sasuke it was his sudden mood changes. He would go from happy to sad in seconds, if you ddin't say the right thing at the right tone, he would snap.

"i hate this feeling, having to go into the staff toilets to cry, having to try and keep myself busy so I dont think about yu and get upset, having to try and make up my mind quickly so that things could change and i'd hopefully feel better when that change happened!"

"Sasuke..."

"Stop! I hate it when you say my name. My inside tighten and it makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry!"

Sasuke started walking for the door.

"and to think I was coming here to say I loved you or some shit! I don't even know why I came!"

"please! Wait!"

Sasuke turned around right near the door.

"Sasu..." Naruto cried pleaingly.

"Don't say it..!" Sasuke angered.

"Waiter, please!"

Sasuke dropped, sitting down beside the door.

"Waiter, please. I can't stand our every meeting ending like this."

It was the way he had worded everything the way everything had panned out that made Sasuke dropp to the ground. But most of all was the tears that were flowing from Naruto's face.

"waiter, please. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Boy X Boy

Waiter, please!

Chapter 8 - forgiveness ?

Sasuke spotted a half naked Kiba in the background.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said joyessly.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke said sternly while glaring at a Kiba standing in the background.

"he just came over for a while, he was just going."

"hey!" Kiba said unfairly.

"Kiba, go!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke jump.

Once Kiba was out of the way Naruto brang Sasuke into the kitchen where Sasuke sat at the bench.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"..." Sasuke shifted awkwardly.

"...i don't hate you." Sasuke said shyly.

"oh. Okay, well thats good." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "..and I know I have some..." He took another breath. "some special feelings. Because..."

"because...?"

"because, this is the only time I don't think about you! I hate this feeling that I am getting tangled in! It's suffacating."

Naruto Blushed several shades of red and pink.

"you're not the only one you know." Naruto said calmly.

"At least you like it." Sasuke snapped.

If Naruto had learnt anything about Sasuke it was his sudden mood changes. He would go from happy to sad in seconds, if you ddin't say the right thing at the right tone, he would snap.

"i hate this feeling, having to go into the staff toilets to cry, having to try and keep myself busy so I dont think about yu and get upset, having to try and make up my mind quickly so that things could change and i'd hopefully feel better when that change happened!"

"Sasuke..."

"Stop! I hate it when you say my name. My inside tighten and it makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry!"

Sasuke started walking for the door.

"and to think I was coming here to say I loved you or some shit! I don't even know why I came!"

"please! Wait!"

Sasuke turned around right near the door.

"Sasu..." Naruto cried pleaingly.

"Don't say it..!" Sasuke angered.

"Waiter, please!"

Sasuke dropped, sitting down beside the door.

"Waiter, please. I can't stand our every meeting ending like this."

It was the way he had worded everything the way everything had panned out that made Sasuke dropp to the ground. But most of all was the tears that were flowing from Naruto's face.

"waiter, please. I love you."


End file.
